


Better

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: After months of pretending his boyfriend of 3 years wasn't cheating, Liam had finally had enough because he realized, he deserved so much better than Zayn...





	

Liam made up the bed they sleep in, making sure to carefully tuck in the corners of the duvet, like you might see in a fancy hotel. He smoothed the creases out of the fabric and neatly arranged the pillows. He took great care in making sure every detail was perfect.

Liam checks the clock and it's about that time when his boyfriend of 3 years will come creeping into their flat. 6AM. Liam's all alone lately, and he doesn't even bother to think about where Zayn has been; he already knows.... he's been with her.

He can practically smell her expensive perfume, and the whole scene plays out in his mind, on repeat really, because it's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last. Zayn will give him an excuse about working late in the studio while placing a cursory kiss on Liam's cheek and it doesn't faze him anymore; he's numb to this pain. The dull ache inside of his heart is all too familiar, but even a man like Liam, a loving, forgiving, kind man has his limits and Liam remembers just how strong he really is.

He picks up his roller bag and makes his way down the stairs to narrow the hallway. He places his keys on the table next to the door with a note that says, "I deserve better, Zayn." Liam takes one last look at their flat before getting into his car and driving off.  
\---  
"I'm not crying over Zayn, I'm crying over the time I wasted on him. I wasted three years of my life on a cheating ass hole, Lou." Louis pats her best friend on the shoulder. "I know. I'm so sorry, Li, but you know you can stay here with Harry and me for as long as you need to." "Whatever you need Li, we are here for you, the curly haired man said putting a hand on his other shoulder. "You should come out tonight, Liam!" Harry says with a sudden dose of Harry Styles-excitement.

"Haz! Don't push him." "No, no Harry is right, I should go out tonight. A change of scenery will be nice." Harry beams a victorious smile. "Right. Louis and I have to head over to the club now. We will see you there!" Liam sighs. The last thing he wants to do is be around people -- especially couples. But Louis and Harry's club beats staying home alone.

Look better, feel better. Liam thought to himself. He made sure his hair was perfect and that he smelled nice. He decided to wear a fitted plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and two buttons up, just barely exposing his muscular chest. He slipped on a pair of fitted jeans and boots. "Not bad" Liam said to no one.   
\---  
"Hey mate, what can I get you?" Harry says wiping down the bar with a wet rag. "Just a pint of Guinness." Niall says. It's been a long day at work and he's glad to be sat at the bar on a Friday night than behind his desk.

Harry looked the blond up and down, he was wearing tight, tight black skinny jeans and a fitted plaid shirt paired with fashionable black Nikes. He was so put together and handsome, with his glowing blue eyes and his cheeky smile.

"Long day?" Harry hands Niall his drink. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me!" The curly haired man said. "I'm an entertainment lawyer here in London. And before you ask, Olly Murs, little Mix, One Direction... " Niall paused and shuddered at the amount of paperwork he's going to have now that One Direction is going on tour. (Just let me have this one, gentle readers! I miss them so much and I love the idea of One Direction existing in an alternate universe!)

"You alright there?" Niall laughs at the brunette who is stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Yeah, I just can't believe that you get to work with Henry, Lucas, Lee, Neil and Zack!" Harry didn't want to say it, but Lucas was always his favorite...

Niall scratches the back of his head "Yeah, One Direction is a client, but Meghan asked me to come watch her tonight and..." "Are you seeing anyone?" Harry interrupts resting his chin in his hands, elbows resting on the bar. "Stop grilling the poor lad, Harry!" Louis snakes an arm around the curly haired man's waist and kisses Harry's pink cheek. "You two are very cute." Niall says with a smile. "You are quite the cutie blondie! Thanks for coming Niall." Meghan gives the blond a hug and orders a drink. "Just a water for me. We'll be set up soon." "Right that gives me time to hit the loo. Don't spike my drink; I'm immune to roofies!" Niall laughs, just as Liam heads to the bar.

"You came and you look good!" Harry beams and fixes Liam a gin and tonic. "It beats staying home." Louis and Harry both give the brunette a sympathetic look. "Don't worry honey, you'll have a good time tonight!" Meghan winks at Liam and heads backstage. "Was that Meghan Trainor!?" Harry nods causing Liam to laugh. "Okay, not a bad start." Liam takes a sip of his drink and makes a face. "Harry, this is pure gin and a splash of tonic!" "What!? I'm just trying to help!" Harry laughs.

And that's when Liam sees him, and it's almost hard to breathe. Niall walks back to his seat at the bar and Liam notices the way his eyes sparkle and his raspy, deep voice is music to Liam's ears. "Right. Where were w..." "Niall this is Liam! Liam, Niall!" Harry loves matchmaking and he can see the way Liam is looking at the blond, but what's even better is the slight blush on Niall's face as he shakes Liam's hand. Niall looks at the brunette "Is Harry always this forceful?" Liam laughs "Ignore Harry!"

Liam ends up talking to Niall all night. They talk about everything from their jobs in the music industry to Italian food, even a debate as to which is better, Irish or Tennessee whiskey.

And when Meghan performed and she sang, "I was warned, but fooled by charm. And you deserve to be alone." It felt like she was singing right to him. And when she sang. "I deserve better, better than you." He knew that leaving Zayn was the best decision of his life.

And Niall stayed longer than he meant to and closed down the club with Liam. Harry was pleased, and louis rolled his eyes because Harry was such a mush. But even louis had to admit that Niall and Liam looked very cute together.

And at the end of the night, Niall gave him his card and surprised Liam with a hug. And when Liam promised he'd text the blond, he meant it.

"One door closed, another opened?" Harry smiles. Liam looks down at the business card and runs his fingers over the letter's of Niall's name. "Maybe, maybe." Liam smiles and it's a genuine smile, the first smile he's had in a very long time.

Maybe Liam sent Niall a text and maybe Liam was a little bit more excited at work. Maybe Niall didn't mind all of the paperwork he had to do for the One Direction boys. And maybe, just maybe that was because Liam invited the blond to join him at Harry and Louis' club... just as friends and that was okay because Niall was the kind of guy who was married to a job he loved. Niall knew it had been a long time since anyone asked him out, even if it was just as friends and truth be told, it felt nice to have a friend in the music industry who was as down to earth as Liam. (Handsome too, but that was a bonus.)

And maybe Liam and Niall met at Harry and Louis' club and danced like teenage girls to Little Mix's "Shoutout To My Ex" when they performed one night.

Maybe Liam felt comfortable opening up to Niall about his breakup and Niall always had great advice. Maybe Niall stopped taking work home with him, only to stay up way too late with a half-eaten container of takeout next to him when he inevitably passed out on his couch.

And maybe spring turned into summer and summer to fall and it had been months of friendship and support and it was developing into so much more, even if they didn't see it.

And maybe Niall made Liam laugh so hard, water came out of his nose one night when they were making dinner with Louis and Harry. Maybe Louis and Harry realized that the two men were developing stronger feelings towards one another...  
\---  
It was their usual Friday night ritual of drinks and dancing to whatever artist was playing at Louis and Harry's club.

"Hey you made it!" Liam gave Niall one of his swooping hugs that made the little blond melt into him every single time. The brunette gently pulled back and smiled. "How was your day?" "Hectic! I'm gonna need a pint. Gin and tonic for you, Li?" "You know me well, Ni!" "Back in a tick."

Liam smiled as he watched the blond walk away. He loved how at ease he felt around the Irishman and how he could turn his mood around even on the worst of days. Liam let out a contented sigh and felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he was met with none other than Zayn Malik.

"Hey Li. How are you?" Zayn made sure to pull his leggy model girlfriend close against his side. "What do you want Zayn?" "What? I can't say hello to an old friend?" Liam was about to respond when he saw Niall heading back with their drinks.

Niall can see from Liam's body language that he wants to be anywhere, but here, talking to this raven haired man and his model girlfriend, talking to his ex who was purposefully flaunting her in his face.

Niall walks up behind Liam and wraps his arms around his waist, gently turning him around to meet his gaze. "There you are baby, I was looking for you!" Niall gently pulls the brunette's face down and presses their lips together and it's soft and it's sweet and there's just a hint of tongue.

It was the kind of kiss that makes your single friends jealous. It's the kind of kiss that two people who can't get enough of one another share and they don't care who's watching. Niall pulls away and he notices Liam's eyes are closed and he has a dopey grin on his face and he knows that he was just saving him from his ex-boyfriend, but Niall can't deny how good that felt, how right that felt.

Liam opens his eyes slowly and puts his hands on Niall's face, smiling down at him. "You found me, love. Do you wanna get out of here?" Niall nods his head yes and intertwines his fingers with Liam's as they walk out of the club, leaving Zayn's mouth hanging open.

Outside the club, Niall blushes and flashes Liam his big blue eyes and a small smile as he moves closer to the brunette. Liam looks down at Niall's face and he doesn't know who initiates it, but their lips are suddenly pressed up against one another's again and it's sweet and it's sensual.

"Wow, Niall, just... mmmm" Niall wraps his arms around Liam's neck and presses his lips back up against Liam's and Liam let's himself go, let's himself give in. "I have been waiting for you to kiss me, Liam." Liam lays his forehead against Niall's and smiles. "And what better opportunity than now?" Niall giggles. "W..would you ummm... like to come back to my place" Liam blushes. Niall smiles and takes Liam's hand. "I'd love to."   
\---  
"Liam, I just want you to know that it's been awhile for me and I, I like you so much. I just... can we take it slow?" Liam cups his tiny face in his hands and his expression is sweet and there's more than just a hint of fondness for the man he's grown to care for; for the man he's formed a bond with. "I like you too, Niall. So much. We can take it as slow as you want to, you can set the pace. We don't even have to make love if you ar... mmm" Niall pulls the brunette back into his lips and kisses him with a hunger they both feel deep inside their bellies, deep inside their hearts. "I've wanted you to make love to me the moment I saw you. It was like..." "...seeing a flash of what could be, what might be. What's about to be with you and me." Liam has a grin on his face and it's a little bit wicked, but Niall likes it that way.

And it's kiss after kiss after kiss. It's arousal, it's blood flow. It's lust and desire and a craving for one another they've never felt with anyone else before. It's satisfying an urge because they've built each other up so high and Niall is needy and Liam wants to give him everything, his all... he wants to give this man everything he has because that's the kind of man Liam is; a giver. He gave too much of himself to Zayn, who was completely undeserving of his love.

This wasn't the "courtesy" shag Zayn would have with Liam when he was feeling particularly guilty. This was better. And it's right at this moment that they both realize that this is the start of something wonderful. The smile from the little blond underneath him is the smile of a man who is so in love with Liam, it hurts because they may not realize it yet, but they're already deeply in love with one another.

Liam slowly unbuttons Niall's shirt and he wants to slowly undress him, little by little, he wants to savor his scent and admire every inch of his skin. "Here, lay back on the bed, Ni." The blond lay back on the bed, completely bare and open to Liam and he felt beautiful.

Liam let his shirt fall from his body as he straddled the blond's waist, smiling down at him and leaning down to kiss him deeply. The contact of skin on skin of bare chest to bare chest felt incredible. Niall felt Liam's large hands cup his face and trail down his face. "I want to memorize your face, your skin, every inch, every curve, every line, not just with my eyes, but with my fingers." The blond felt his breath hitch and his member twitch.

"Make love to me, Liam." Liam looks down at the matte of soft chest hair and runs his fingers down his tummy softly tickling the blond's skin. His fingers trail down bellow the blond's bellybutton, gently gliding over his erect member. Niall sucks in a sharp breath and let's out a breathy moan. Liam crawls off of Niall's body and slowly strips down, making sure to grab a condom and some lube.

The brunette crawls between Niall's legs and spreads him open wide, making sure to tease his tight hole, prepping him. And Niall is writhing and he's moaning, and he's ready and needs Liam, it's more than just a want, it's a need and Liam feels it too.

Liam slowly pushes himself deep inside of Niall as he places a large hand on the blond's cheek. He's looking down into Niall's eyes and it feels like he's searching for something, looking for something inside of his eyes. And Niall is looking back up into Liam's eyes and at that second, that instant, they are one. It's a flash, it's quick, a blink of the eye, but it's there. It's the spark. It's the spark they had the moment they met. It's a spark Liam thought he might never feel again and as he continued to get lots in Niall's eyes, in Niall's body, he smiled... and Niall smiled back.

"Hold me close, Liam." Liam obliges pulling the small blond in, feeling the smooth, pale flesh firmly pressed up against his well-defined chest and it feels good, it feels oh so good to be this close. Niall let's out a low moan from the bottom of his throat. He hasn't been touched like this in so long because he works farrrr too much.

He almost forgot how good it feels to let go and be this close, this intimate with another man, but he's here and he's present and Liam is holding him, and he feels so fucking good inside of Niall. They're moving slow, and it's sweet really and it's passionate and Liam's kisses are warm and his touch is soft and smooth and he's making Niall feel like the most beautiful man in the world. And they don't take their eyes off of one another. They don't stop whispering sweet nothings to one another.

"Does that feel good, Niall? Tell me just how you want me. Tell me how much you want me. Tell me that the moment you saw me, you hoped you'd feel my lips on yours....you hoped that you'd feel me moving, slowly inside of you, bringing you so much pleasure." Liam whispers.

"Oh God Liam, yes, yes. You're making me feel so good, you're so deep inside me. I just...Oh God Liam, I'm going to come." "Come for me Niall. look at me, I want to see your eyes as I make you come." Niall feels himself completely let go and he's laser focused on Liam's beautiful eyes, and Liam hits his high, but they don't stop gazing into each others eyes and Niall knew that everything that Liam said was true and he knew that everything he told Liam was true.

They lay back against the bed and they are a tangled mess of limbs and sheets and they are laughing because sex is as amazing as it is funny and fun. "You know I'm in love with you, Niall." "And I'm so in love with you, Li." "It's about bloody time!" Louis shouts. "Damnit! Get out of here!" Liam yells throwing a pillow at his head. "Not until I see your thingy!" Louis really does act like a child sometimes. "If you really want to see me naked..." Liam climbs out of bed naked as the day he was born and closes the door leaving the wide-eyed Louis in shock. (Not because he wanted Liam, but because he didn't think he'd call his bluff!)

Liam jumps back into bed and pulls a giggling Niall into his arms. "Hi!" Niall leans his head up against his chest. "Hi!" "Can we just stay like this forever, Niall?" The blond looks up into those golden eyes. "Forever is a long time, but my heart tells me that there is no one else in the whole wide world I would rather spend it with than you." "Then let's seal it with a kiss, and promise forever. I love you, Niall James." "I love you too Liam James."

And forever is a long time, but so is their love.


End file.
